


Heatwave

by Ill_be_your_Huckleberry (dantereznor)



Category: Julien-k (Band), RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Ill_be_your_Huckleberry
Summary: Prompt; heat wave, pregnancy, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" has to be said.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/gifts).



> Enjoy this long over due prompt!!

“My god, a girl could die in this heat!”  
  
The sharp declaration pierced the silence that was the tiny one room apartment, the soft squeak of the slow moving ceiling fan the only other sound that interrupted the heat and thick air. All the windows had been thrown open and yet no breeze took the obvious invitation to come into the small room.

 

Using a slightly torn fan that had been given out that morning during church, Jinkx would let her kitten heels fall to the floor as she swung both long legs up onto the divan that took up space in the corner of the room beside the empty fireplace and scattered sheet music pieces. The heavily swollen pregnant belly showing against the strained satin slip that barely kept anything close to decency for the ginger haired diva.

 

Across the room crouching next to a low table and a bucket of ice was Ryan, trying to figure out just why their brand new slightly used fan refused to power on, obviously there wasn’t a blackout happening given that their ceiling fan was squeaking over head.

 

Sweat clung to his slightly tanned skin and the dingy tank he wore, his back straining under the fabric as he fiddled with a screw driver to fix the cord and then with the wall socket.

 

“You’re not going to die, go crank up the gramophone and have a gin… I can get this thing working if your lips were flapping.”  
  
That gruff voice rolled out with the faint Californian accent that Jinkx loved, but at this moment as it ordered her about she was ready to beat him senseless with the fan that didn’t help in cooling her any faster than the lack of breeze.

 

“My lips? You think my lips flapping are whats keeping a dumb ox like you from fixing something?” Down came the legs, the fan set onto the faded out velvet cushion. Since the summer heat started it had been impossible to be the same happy person Jinkx usually was, hormones going insane were the entire reason the anger was quick to flare up.

 

“You and your hook ups from your shady friends. It’s a wonder that the Flatties don’t just barrel down our door and haul you up by your straps.”

 

Ryan had ceased his tinkering, turning as he watched Jinkx now, her theatrics were what drew him up north and into her bed. The flailing and puffing out was almost akin to an angry little sparrow who was not having with the pigeons. His head would shake before tipping back as a full throat-ed laughter burst from him. This of course only served to bewilder the enraged ingenue.

 

“What is such a hoot? Do I need to kiss you lousy with my five sisters or somethin?”

 

Jinkx hand went to her hip, staring wide eyed with the intent to cross the bare floor and smack him about if only to stop the laughing.

 

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" How Ryan got it out while laughing he didn’t know, but watching his woman huff and threaten his with a fist was endearing. Still hilarious, but more endearing.

 

“You’ve lost your damn marbles haven’t you?”

 

Setting the screwdriver down, Ryan would crawl himself from wall to divan, eyeing Jinkx now like a predator eyeing his supper.  
  
“Ryan don’t you dare come over here, I’ll smack you… I swear it.” There was a pause, Jinkx backed away just a hair before licking the rouge stained lips. “I am still angry with you, stay back.”

 

Shaking his head Ryan made sure to crowd himself close to Jinkx, one arm catching her about her thighs while the other held onto a wrist to keep her upright. Pressing just a few light and sweaty kisses to the silk guarded belly.

 

“I ain’t lost nothing doll-face,”

 

“You’re all sweaty, stop pawing me and go fix that fan.”

 

Shaking his head, more like rubbing his face against the swollen belly Ryan would chuckle.

 

“Go and get in bed, I’ll chip some ice and come cool you down.”

 

Ryan’s words hung in the air, and Jinkx found it difficult to remember why she had been so cranky. The heat wave forgotten right along with the anger, as that unspoken promise of things to come hung as heavily pregnant in the air as her own stretched belly was between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> As always kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
